It is known that in joinery practice it is possible to make panels, sliding doors, doors and the like of the so-called veneered type, that is, consisting of a series of cross-members produced in various configurations, dimensions and materials, the ends of which terminate in an edgeframe that stiffens the frame thus formed, to which there are then glued flat covering layers such as sheets of plywood, veneers and the like.
Such technique makes it possible to obtain panels of very low weight with a high degree of finish and stability over in the course of time. However, because of the difficulty of implementing such technique, which calls for highly skilled personnel, precision work and careful selection of the materials to be joined, resulting in high costs, the technique has in practice become obsolete.